dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fey Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Fey Paragon Creatures of nature, spirits of inherent essences, fey are a capricious lot that trend towards chaotic alignments, as ever-changing as the cycle of weather and the world. And like nature, fey can be beautiful and charming, yet also sinister and dangerous. Making a Fey Paragon (Seele) Abilities: A skillful and magically adapt paragon class, rogues and bards make for fine classes to junction with the fey paragon. Important scores vary thusly. Races: Any fey. Alignment: Any nonevil for the seele paragon, and any nongood for the unseele paragon. Class Features (Seele) All of the following are class features of the Seele Fey Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Seele Fey Paragons are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor (but not shields). : Every level but 1st level in fey paragon a character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a fey paragon, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. If the character does not have a spellcasting class when he takes fey paragon, then he gains no benefit from this feature until he gains at least one level in a spellcasting class. : A fey paragon gains bardic music as a bard of his level + 4, to a maximum of his HD. That is, a fey paragon 1/rogue 1 is effectively a bard level 2 for the purposes of how many bardic music attempts can be made and which bardic music abilities he knows. A fey paragon 3/fighter 6 would only be a 7th level bard. These virtual bard levels stack with the bard class, but you are still limited to a maximum effective level of up to your HD. (Sp): A fey paragon may use speak with animals as a spell-like ability up to their 3 + Cha modifier/day (minumum 1). (Ex): At 2nd level a fey paragon becomes infused with an element of nature that they themselves represent and thrive in. Select one ability from the following table. : At 3rd level, a fey paragon may increase either his dexterity or charisma by 2 points. : At 3rd level, a fey paragon's magic can spread to all of nature's children. Spells and special effects that specify humanoid only targets (such as charm person may now effect animals, fey, magical beasts, and elementals, although they gain a +2 bonus to their saving throws against such spells. Making a Fey Paragon (Unseele) Class Features (Unseele) All of the following are class features of the Unseele Fey Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Unseele Fey Paragons are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor (but not shields). : Every level but 1st level in fey paragon a character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a fey paragon, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. If the character does not have a spellcasting class when he takes fey paragon, then he gains no benefit from this feature until he gains at least one level in a spellcasting class. (Ex): A fey paragon benefits greatly from the element of surprise. He gains a +1 to attack and damage during a surprise round or when attacking a flatfooted opponent. : A fey paragon gains sneak attack as a rogue. Their attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the fey paragon flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases again at 3rd level. Should the fey paragon score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a fey paragon can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. A fey paragon can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The fey paragon must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A fey paragon cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. (Ex): At 2nd level a fey paragon becomes infused with an element of nature that they themselves represent and thrive in. Select one ability from the following table. : At 3rd level, a fey paragon may increase either his dexterity or charisma by 2 points. Campaign Information Playing a Fey Paragon Religion: Nature is your god, though gods which hold nature, music, and trickery are often held in high regard. Other Classes: Paladins, monks, and all manner of lawful types tend to be boring, stuck up even, but make perfect pranking material. And allies can be found in chaotic-minded barbarians, rogues, and bards. The only class which any fey paragon objects inherently is the role of the necromancer, which perverts life, even when it is for the greater good. Combat: Often a form of support, seele fey paragons bolster their allies and often become charismatic casters in their own right, while unseele fey paragons focus on the art of the backstab, deciet, and beguiling to debuff and ruin their foes. Advancement: The Arcane Tricker is a perfect segway for a unseele fey paragon, while bardic classes become open to the seele paragon, even if they have no actual bard levels. Their bonus allows those which do focus on bardic abilities to multiclass easier without loss of music progression. Fey Paragons in the World Daily Life: The purpose of life is to live, and all fey, good and evil, fill their purpose well. Seele find joy in music and mirth, and unseele take their entertainment from darker pleasures, but their driving goal is always the same even when methods differ. Notables: PENDING. Organizations: Fey paragons are not oft to assemble, but they may be found in groups where others fey live. Of course, humans are rarely oft permitted there, and penalities are often stiff. NPC Reactions: Fey have been seen as both kindly spiritual guides and baleful terrors which lurk in the forest. The nature of the additude about fey undoubtly stems from local fey in nearby wildlands, and veries wildly. Fey Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Nature can research Fey Paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Fey Paragons in the Game Adaptation: The spell progression can easily be modified to fit psionics or even initiator levels, if the flavor is fitting with fey. Sample Encounter: PENDING EL whatever: 10 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class